Princess Leia: Jabba's Greatest Desire
Prologue Jabba the Hutt had accomplished much that he had hoped to in life. In his 600 years in the galaxy, he had carved out for himself a massive criminal empire, something no Hutt before him had done before. He now sat on a throne, in a palace, on one of the many planets he controlled: Tatooine. But one morning following a particularly raucous party in his palace, Jabba's palace guests were still sleeping throughout the palace, preparing to nurse hangovers. But Jabba found himself wide awake in his private quarters, sprawled on a massive bed with a slave girl sitting nearby drifting in and out of sleep. Jabba had no business to conduct yet for the day and no entertainment that sounded interesting. For this reason he chose to watch galactic news on the Holonet — keeping up with current events often suited his business interests. It was there that he first saw her: a new young senator was being sworn in. It was a member of Alderaan's royal family: Princess Leia Organa. Jabba watched her as she gave her speech, and he was instantly enamored with what he saw. Her face was beautiful beyond any he'd seen in the galaxy, and though she dressed conservatively for the event it could not hide her nubile body. "Bib!" Jabba called to his majordomo on an intercom, who entered the room. "Inform all pirates, smugglers, and slavers that I will pay any price to get my hands on this girl." "Yes sire, I will," Bib said. "But you must know she's a senator, she'll likely always have security around her and almost no chance make her way to the rim territories where most of our operatives are." Jabba ignored Bib, not out of malice but out of distraction. Jabba continued to watch the Princess speak, her haughtiness and apparent strength. He would give anything to see her in his harem. His tail began to slap against his throne, startling the nearby green-skinned Twi'lek who knew Jabba's arousal could spell nothing but bad news for her. "I don't give you orders for you to tell me they're not going to work," Jabba boomed without looking at Bib or taking his eyes away from the screen. "Inform the men, and leave us immediately," he added tugging strongly at Oola's chain. "Yes Exalted One," Bib said as he scurried away, looking back to admire Oola's curvaceous body as she stood before the Hutt. Without taking his eyes off Princess Leia at any point during her speech, Jabba began to chuckle as he removed the scant netting that served as Oola's slave garments, and his tail began to slither up her legs as he groped her large breasts. She began to whimper, as she often had in this first week Jabba possessed her, but he paid her no mind. Oola was boring, she broke within hours. He wanted a challenge, to break a powerful woman and bring her to society's lowest rank. He wanted Leia. Years Later: The Journey to Carkoon Of course, Bib was right. Jabba's men did not successfully capture Princess Leia, or even come anywhere close. But Jabba's obsession with the royal girl did not end, and he kept up-to-date with her movements throughout the galaxy as she settled into her role as leader of the rebellion. He studied Alderaani mating and marriage customs, knowing it was uncommon for royalty on their planet to take lovers until the age of 23, Jabba held out hope he could steal her truly priceless virginity. However, Jabba had become uncontrollably angry when he saw a news report that Han Solo, his greatest enemy who had betrayed him and stolen from him, had begun a romance with the Princess. On the day of the report, Jabba's rage was so heated that he had 7 prisoners in his dungeon fed to the Rancor and increased the bounty on Solo's head ten-fold. And that bounty was cashed in by Boba Fett, the galaxy's greatest bounty hunter and a trusted soldier of the Hutt, when he brought Solo encased in carbonite. Jabba held out hope that this may lure Leia to Tatooine, but the always strategic mind of the Hutt believed the Rebellion would waste time and men to come and rescue him. In addition to the recent success of capturing Solo, who hung on a mantle in the throne room, Jabba had also purchased Chewbacca from one of his bounty hunters and planned to give Chewie the opportunity to try his luck with the Rancor soon. But then someone attempted to rescue Solo: Princess Leia. She delivered herself to his palace in the flesh, and he had captured her. Jabba had held back his advances during her first night in the palace. He had stayed up late to capture her and it had taken time for her to be dressed in the Harem Quarters by the other slave girls. When she was finally returned to him in her specially made golden slave bikini, he couldn't believe the beauty she held. She had not disappointed. The next morning when Luke arrived and survived execution by Rancor, Jabba had ordered that all of her friends to be executed. On a gaudy sail barge on the way to the execution, she found herself with the Hutt's arms wrapped around her as she stood laying back against him. She looked out at the crowd who looked back at her — she was new and easily the most beautiful slave Jabba had ever acquired. Jabba had one hand wrapped around her stomach that stroked her bare flesh. The other hand slowly ran up and down her long braid, occasionally stopping to stroke her chest. Leia squirmed, trying at every second to break free of Jabba's grasp. She had come to Jabba's palace with confidence of her group's success, but instead she found herself in the hands of one of the galaxy's greatest monsters. She truly had known very little before their mission about Jabba the Hutt, and when she found herself in his presence she feared him. Every booming word or chuckle he let out sent a chill up her spine. She had met many monsters in the galaxy, but none had captured her with the clear intention of making her a sex slave. In the time she had been in the palace — less than 24 hours at this point — Jabba had kept his hands the ''less intimate ''parts of her body. She feared it was only a matter of time. And it was, as Jabba had every intention of breaking Leia in as a slave girl as long as the distractions known as her "powerful friends" were being digested by the Sarlaac. "Ho ho ho..." Jabba belched out as he grabbed Leia's shoulders and spun her around to face him. He placed one hand on her bare, beautiful back as she looked as far away from the Hutt as possible. "Leia...my princess, are you not enjoying our journey together? I know organizing the death of your friends and lover has kept me occupied but when we're done..." Jabba reached down and squeezed forcefully at her backside through the velvet skirt, "...we'll both be significantly more entertained." He waited to begin groping her until she had fully heard the translation from a reluctant C-3PO. "Let go of me you disgusting - ahuh!" Leia let out an expression of fear as the Hutt moved the red skirt to the side and began to massage the bare skin of her rear, as others looked on in awe at the bare ass of Princess Leia. Leia for her part, had never experienced such a sensation as she was still 22 and a virgin. She squirmed aggressively in an attempt to break free of his slimy grasp as he began to moan. His heavy tail moved to rest on Leia's boots in order to keep her still for his molestations. She continued to look away until Jabba firmly grabbed her chin and forced her to face him. His breath was overwhelming as he opened his maw and began to breathe out as he continued his groping. He took in a book breath through his massive nostrils that were dripping with mucus, smelling Leia. She had been perfumed by the other girls in the harem with a scent that was an aphrodisiac for Hutts. "Never has a lovelier slave girl has worn my chain," Jabba set with his tail beginning to coil around Leia' leg just above her knee, much too close to comfort. His giant green hand, greasy and slimy, continued to massage her entire buttocks as he could realistically hold the petite girl's rear in his hand. "I wonder — I think a willing kiss for our first of many would be more appropriate than the..." he squeezed her chin forcing her lips to open, "...alternative." Leia didn't understand until the translation came through again. Without responding Leia spit at his face. "HO HO HO" Jabba boomed loudly making his slimy belly shake and slide against Leia's breasts and tight stomach. He suddenly removed his hand from her rear and slapped it with a large clap making Leia yelp and the audience laugh. "I always appreciate a fiery girl. In exchange for a glorious kiss from the last royal lips of Alderaan I will allow you to go to the window and look at Solo one last time before I replace him as your beloved." Leia glared at Jabba with deep anger. The truth was Leia was overconfident in Luke's abilities, and the fact that Lando was still undercover. She didn't truly believe she would be spending much longer with Jabba, but she did know when the time came she would have to play a role in her friend's escape. Seeing exactly where they were each positioned would come in handy. "Fine," Leia said emotionlessly. "Let's get it over with." Jabba groaned a bit in displeasure. His Huttese language dripped out of his mouth, clearly issuing another command. When she heard the voice booming at anytime she could feel herself becoming more submissive in fear. When C-3P0 finished the translation it was clear: if this was going to work she was going to have to feign attraction. Leia placed her hands on her chest and puckered her lips. Jabba placed a hand on her bare back, and another on the back of her neck. He immediately pressed his giant lips against hers. His tongue wriggled out of his mouth and she began to close her mouth in disgust, but remembered to keep at the task at hand. Never had she felt something so disgusting, so horrible. His tongue entered her mouth and wrapped around her tongue. Leia's gag reflex kicked making her audibly gag earning laughs from the audience. Jabba moaned out as Leia began to struggle, deciding enough had been enough. But Jabba was wrapped around her, making the kiss last for at least another 10 minutes. It was the main attraction for the barge now, with everyone coming around to yell a complimentary remark to their lord. Finally he allowed one more taste of her exquisite tongue. "A talented mouth," Jabba said as he stroked her hips following the kiss and Leia spat saliva out, "can go a long way around here." The audience laughed and Jabba finally dropped the slack of her chain and allowed her to move through the crowd. The crowd all grabbed at her, but she made her way to the window with little trauma. Category:Fanfiction